Mr President I need a favor
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: The Flash has gone to the White House to ask for a personal favor from the President himself. I know this should be labeled Justice League , but thought it better here. KidFlash/Jinx


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the Justice League characters presented herein.

This has my second favorite Titans pairing: Kid Flash and Jinx.

It's a little something after the ideals presented in " I've Changed" by godborn and in a small part "Oh It's Love" by neon rose. If you haven't checked out those stories you seriously should. Definitely worth the read.

My apologies to those two if by using their ideals or mentioning their stories without permission offends them in any ways.

Enjoy.

* * *

For the President of the United States this indeed was an unusual day.

It had started most like any other day. Meeting after meeting until lunch time. After lunch more meetings, but before that could happen someone had appeared in the white house. Literally he just appeared out of no where.

The Flash. One of the Justice League just popped into his office. Now understand he has meet other League members before. Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian, etc so this wasn't a new thing for him. But up until this point he has never been in the presence of the Flash. Actually deep down he was a little disappointed it wasn't the Batman. He was a huge fan. Still ..

The Secret Service Agents immediately freaked with his appearance. It totally caught them off guard. The President waved his hand and told them all to stand down. Won't have done ay good anyways. How would they have stopped someone like him?

Besides this was The Flash. Founding member of the Justice League. A man who has saved the world. On more than one occasion. The hero of the Lex Luthor/Brainiac incident. One of those brave souls who fought off the Thanagarian invasion and the latest Darkside attack. He even restored the sun! He was a hard core hero. Truly one of the world's finest. No this was not a man to fear. This was a man to welcome with open arms.

"Mr. President? Sorry to burst in on you like this. I know you're a very busy man. But may I have a few minutes of your time ... Sir?" Flash said with an awkward smile.

The President was a little taken aback by this. Quickly he composed himself. Extending his hand and taken a step forward he said cheerfully "Yes of course. Anything for the Justice League. Let me formally welcome you to the White House .. Flash. "

"Actually this isn't League business. I'm here on my own."

"Ooh really. Well doesn't matter anyways. What can we do for you?"

"Mr. President ... I need a favor."

"All right. What is it?"

"A pardon."

"Excuse me. I'm afraid I don't understand what it is your asking of me?"

" A pardon. A Presidential pardon absolving a person from any and all crimes they may have committed in the past. That's how those things work right ?"

Now the President was confused. The League seldom asked for anything from the White House. Much less something like this. Plus that one and only time Superman had asked for a pardon was the one given to Lex Luthor. The only reason they got it was cause they said it was needed to defeat the Justice Lords. He took Superman's word on that. But for Flash to come and ask for one on his own? This had to be looked at seriously.

"Flash .. I don't know about that. Pardons a very serious thing. I can't just go handing them out on a whim. I'll need to know why you want it. " he said before he scrunched up his brow and looked Flash right in the eyes with a questioning gaze "Is it ... for yourself?"

"Yes. I mean no! Not exactly. Look I've done nothing remotely illegal at all. Honest. True blue here."

With that the President visibly relaxed. Allowing Flash to continue.

"You see it's for Kid Flash. Well not Kid directly. Again! He's done nothing wrong." pausing for a moment Flash rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room. " It's for a friend of his. A girl friend ... actually."

Now the President was really confused. He had no ideal what to make of all this. So he contemplated his options before speaking again.

"I'm sorry Flash. You'll need to give me more information before I can even consider it."

"Argh! Where do I begin. OK. You know about the Justice League right? Right. So you know about the Teen Titans. Teenage heroes in training. Some are protégées of League members. Robin/Batman. Speedy/Green Arrow. Kid Flash/myself."

" They basically do what the League does ... just on a smaller scale. Well since they're like us in many ways they have the same problems we do. They have enemies. Specifically there's a group of super-powered teens called the Hive 5. A bunch of kids who mostly commit minor crimes and make an outright pain-in-the-ass of themselves. Anyway their FORMER leaders was this girl named Jinx." Flash really emphasized the 'former' bit for his audience before continuing. "Kid Flash had convinced her to quit being a bad guy and join his side."

"Trouble is it hasn't been easy on the girl. Her past has been the biggest obstacle in her ... err ... quest for reform. Now mind you she hasn't done anything really terrible, but she does have an extensive record. Mostly all minor stuff. However, Robin has been pushing to arrest her and make her stand trial. Kid is the only thing in his way right now. It's really causing major friction among the Titans. It's like two camps are forming. One on Robin's side. One on Kid's side. If this keeps going unchecked, it could destroy the Titans. Or worse."

With that the Flash looked down and sighed. The President noticed a strange look in the hero's eyes. Like some deep seated fear coming to the surface.

"Worse? What do you mean by worse?"

"He could turn."

"Turn? I don't ..."

" Turn to the other side. Stop being a hero and become a villain. There's something you have to understand. In my family when a guy falls for a girl he has a tendency to fall hard. Really hard. I guess you could say we're a 'love at first sight' kind of bunch. And I'm pretty sure Kid loves her. And if I'm right, he'll do anything to protect her. To do that he would have to become a bad guy."

"Our powers are dangerous. More so than most know. What we're capable of can be quite frightening. I should know. Not so long ago I lost control of myself. A villain was able to run amuck in the Watch Tower with my body. He hurt a lot of people that day and did tons of damage before the others stopped him. I thanked God he didn't kill anyone. But he could have. Easily. That's why this situation scares me."

"He a good kid Mr. President. He really is. He always tries to do the right thing with his gifts. But if the world won't let them be together. If the law pushes him far enough, he might break. And it won't be pretty."

Flashed paused for a minute. His masked face took on pained expression and he closed his eyes tight. "And the absolute worst thing would be ... I'd have to stop him. Cause I'm the only one who could. I'd have to take down my nephew. "

The President was speechless to say the least. He was considering everything the Flash had told him so far. He was thinking hard then the Flash spoke again and interrupted his thoughts.

"I know it's not our style to ask for things. Me or the other League members. And I certainly don't expect anything in return for what I do. I'm glad to help out any way I can. Always have been. Always will. We're not in it for reward or any type of gain. It's just that I can't see another way out of this for them."

" She a good girl. I know it. Maybe she's had a hard life and made the wrong choices, but when it mattered the most she did the right thing. She practically saved his life. Doesn't she deserve a break? I know that there are those who would say she needs to atone like any other criminal. Go to jail and serve time and all that. I just don't think it would accomplish anything."

"I'm just asking for some help. So what do you say? Could you help me out here? Please?"

Flash finished with a smile.

The President stated back at him with a blank expression. All eyes in the room were fixed on the two figures. Two very powerful men. One leader of the free world. The other it's guardian.

"All right Flash. You got it. Given who you are and what you've done not only for this country but the world I'll take you word on it that this girl deserves a break. You provide me with the necessary information and you'll get your pardon. I just hope she lives up to the faith you're placed in her and him."

True to his name Flash was holding the President's hand shaking it vigorously in a Flash!

"Thank you Mr. President! You won't be disappointed. I'm sure of it!"

After some more thank you's and reassurances on the Flash's part he pulled out a set of papers from underneath his costume and handed them over. A few days later he returned to the White House to pick up his ... or rather her pardon.

Jinx now had a clean slate. She was all set to start life anew.

When he informed the two of what he had done they were stunned beyond words. Jinx just stated and blinked dumbly at Flash when he presented her with her pardon. Kid immediately hugged his uncle and thanked him profusely. Declaring to all the Titans in attendance that he had the coolest most awesome Uncle in the world. Flash had to agree. Robin wasn't too pleased , but being a stickler for the law he couldn't deny it ... Jinx was now cleared of all past crimes. He had to let her go. So he did.

After Jinx found her voice she had jumped on Flash and kissed his check. She then buried her face in his chest and sobbed for all she was worth. Through it all she did manage to chock out a couple thank you's although Flash barely heard them since she was crying so hard.

No one , not ever in her entire life has someone ever done anything like this for her. The Flash had given her a new life. No longer bound by her troubled past she was free to live her life anyway she saw fit. She could do anything now the possibilities were limitless. The first thing that came to mind was Kid Flash. Now they could really be together. No more worries. No more fear. No more doubt.

After everything had calmed down Flash took the two lovebirds over to the side to give them 'I hope you understand what this means' speech. But before he could get into it Jinx cut him off.

"Thank you Flash! Thank you! I just want you know that I totally understand what you did for me. What this really means. The faith and trust you've placed in me. " she paused for a moment then blushed as she took Kid Flash's hand " Us ...And I promise I won't let you done. You'll see. I'll be the best girl ever. You won't be disappointed!" Jinx was practically jumping up and down with joy. She finished by glomping onto Flash again and squeezing all the air out of him.

Kid Flash finally cut in with "Yeah thanks Uncle Wal... uh Uncle. This is the greatest thing ever man! You won't be sorry you did this. I'll see to it. Promise!"

Finally pulling Jinx off of himself and catching his breath Flash smiled at the two and replied with his trademark grin "Ok guys I get it your thankful. Just do me a favor would you? Take it slow. No need to rush things. Your young. Got your whole lives ahead of you. So just take it easy and go slowly. Ok?"

He quickly pointed a finger at Kid Flash and with a menacing stare said "No bad puns or jokes allowed!"

Kid dropped his shoulders and sighed "Awe ! But it was the perfect setup!"

Jinx giggled into her hand then hugged Kid Flash tightly. She smiled at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. Kid caught this and smiled back. He knew what she was trying to tell him. 'You're an idiot ... but you're my idiot.'

"OK kids I really need to get back to League headquarters. Important things to take care of and stuff like that. So ... LATER!"

With that Flash zoomed out of Titans Tower. Which was totally unnecessary because he stopped a few blocks away and called for transport to the Watchtower. He just wanted to get out of there before those two decided to lock lips or something. Not that that type of stuff bothered him. It's just embarrassing when your nephew has a girl in his life and you don't.

'Ooh well ...maybe somebody's around to play rock-em sock-em robots ! '

the end


End file.
